unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Mama Luigi
Mama Luigi is a mysterious guy who looks like Luigi. Mama Luigi lives in South America Dinosaur World where he raises dinosaurs. He sure doesn't know about meteorite and stuff but that's not the problem for him. He married Mama Yoshi and had two sons, some random Yoshi and the evil Ganondorf. He is now dead because he was playing around with the Death Note like it was a toy. It's unknown who Mama Luigi was trying to kill with the Death Note. What we do know is that 1.) It can't be anything that did not exist/wasn't in the Dinosaur World during the time of his death. 2.) There are multiple conflicting sources (This page and Death Note one) on Mama Luigi's intent, if his goal was malicious or stupid. Some People theorized to be the target include: * Yoshi * Ganondorf ** He was becoming too powerful and could pose a threat to all life? * King Koopa ** Those arguing for stupidity say it was Bowser, as Bowser on the DIE page is listed under Guys that cannot be affected by "DIE" as the rules would make him immune to die after misspelling his name 4 times, or in this case confusion on Bowser being King Koopa. * WaYoshi ** Historians believe the target most was WaYoshi, because Spoilers of This Article * Mama Yoshi **Who knows? Maybe he hater her. Some time during the 18th Century, Mama Luigi would be resurrected by Nobody for an unknown reason. Maybe Nobody was just feeling nice that day. Mama Luigi was then noticed for the first time when he captured Luigi and appeared in poorly written TV series instead of him. His true identity was acknowledged only during the last episode in the very end. After he was discovered to be fake, the Anti Tails Movement took a break, and decided to go after him for no reason. It took 5 years to eventually find him, and when they did, Mama Luigi was shot so hard, he flew to Mars. He died on impact, but his corpse still walks around. At least, it did, until the Meta Knight used it for target practice with his Missile Launcher, completely annihilating every bit of Mama Luigi. Nowadays, people say lotsa Spaghetti! Mama Luigi Jokes, here are some: Mama Luigi- *Is so fat that when he went to an all you can eat buffet, the staff had to put speed bumps. *Is so dumb that he stole a free sample. *Is so fat he tripped on 4th avenue and landed on 12th. *Is so ugly that his face melts the plastic for plastic surgery. *Is so stupid that he says You are fat *Is so dumb so he says 1+1=5 ( like George the Bush. ) *Is so fat so you have to picture him with a satellite *Is so weak so Chuck Norris can beat him by just staring *He and Skips made the Shame Boy Color. *He thought Super Squeegee`s hat was his. Category:Guys Category:Weak guys Category:Magical beings Category:Rip Offs Category:Fat people Category:Dead guys Category:Luigi's